Greve!
by Ally-chaan
Summary: "-TRÊS MESES SEM BEIJO OU SEXO, SASUKE UCHIHA!"  -  Presente de aniversário para minha diva Keiko Haruno Uchiha! *-*


-SASUKE UCHIHA, VOLTA AQUI AGORA! – Gritava certa moça de olhos verdes e cabelo incrivelmente... ROSA.

-NÃO! – Gritou certo rapaz de olhos cor ônix e cabelos naturalmente azulados e rebeldes.

-DEVOLVA MEU LÁPIS DE OLHO, MEU RÍMEL E MEU GLOSS, SASUKE UCHIHA! – Correu atrás dele pelo imenso jardim da mansão Uchiha.

-MAS SAKURA, MEU AMOR, - Gritou de onde estava, bem longe dela – VOCÊ NÃO PRECISA... DISSO! – Olhou para os objetos em sua mão e fez uma expressão confusa.

Ora, mas por que mulheres tem que usar essas coisas?, perguntava a si analisando os objetos em sua mão.

-PRECISO SIM! – Bateu o pé no chão soltou um grito histérico.

-VOU JOGAR FORA! – Caminhou até uma das várias lixeiras do jardim imenso e fez menção de jogar.

-NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! VOCÊ NEM É DOIDO, SASUKE UCHIHA! – Caminhou até ele bufando.

Ele soltou uma alta e gostosa risada vendo-a bufar e caminhar daquela forma.

-VOU SIM!

-Vai não! – Chegou perto dele bufando alto e com uma expressão mortal.

"_Meu Deus, se derem uma arma pra ela, ela me deixa que nem uma peneira!"_

Riu e aproximou mais a mão da lixeira.

-Vou sim.

-Vai não, Sasuke.

-Vou sim.

-Faz isso ou...

-Ou o que? – Interrompeu-a

-Três meses de greve de beijo e sexo! – Cruzou os braços e virou o rosto com uma criança irritada.

-Você não aguenta, rosada! – Abriu um pouco a mão que segurava os objetos.

-Não aguento, Sasuke? QUER TER UMA NAMORADA HORROROSA PERANTE SEUS AMIGOS, SUA BESTA QUADRADA? E AINDA FICAR NECESSITADO? – Lançou-lhe uma olhar genuinamente assassino e bufou.

-Você simplesmente não agüenta! – Abriu a mão deixando os objetos caírem na lixeira.

-TRÊS MESES SEM BEIJOS OU SEXO, OUVIU, BESTA QUADRADA? – Saiu batendo o pé e bufando de raiva.

Riu.

-Duvido que agüenta ficar dois dias sem me beijar! – Olhou-a convencido.

_Dois dias depois..._

-Nem um beijinho? – Suplicou caminhando ao lado dela no campus da faculdade.

-Espera. – Parou de caminhar olhando no calendário do celular rosa choque. – Não se passaram três meses, Sasuke. – Sorriu e voltou a caminhar, o deixando para trás.

-Até quando vai durar, isso?

-Três meses! E se ficar insistindo, aumento o tempo.

-Não é mais fácil terminar?

-Então quer isso?

- NÃO! NÃO! JAMAIS! Eu só estou...

-Eu entendi! – Interrompeu-o e entrou na sala de aula.

-Sakura, não fica chateada comigo.

-E não estou! – Olhou para ele que sentara ao seu lado. Era sempre assim em todas as aulas. – Só estou em greve. – Soltou uma risada baixa e olhou para o livro aberto.

-Mas que raio de greve! – Praguejou abrindo a mochila e pegando o grosso livro de química.

-Que você fez por merecer!

-Imagina se eu tivesse jogado dinheiro fora!

-Nem queira! – Olhou para ele zombateira.

Ele reparou em seu rosto alvo e delicado. Os olhos estavam com uma maquiagem preta bem forte, o que os destacava. Seus lábios estavam brilhantes e chamativos devido ao gloss transparente que ela usa.

Ah, mas que lábios!, pensou. Queria prová-los a qualquer custo.

Há dois dias sem beijos.

Há dois dias sem provar dos lábios carnudos e rosados dela.

Há dois dias sem dar as mordicadas que a fazia rir ou gemer.

Há dois dias sem sentir o seu corpo pequeno e delicado sob o seu.

-Sasuke? – Chamou, não obtendo resposta. – Sasuke?

-Sa-sakura, eu acho que v-vou... – Desmaiou em cima do livro aberto.

**...**

-E então doutor, como ele está? – Perguntou a rosada preocupada, acariciando o rosto dele.

-Está bem. Ele tem algum vício, Senhorita Haruno? – Perguntou olhando-a curioso com o prontuário de Sasuke em mãos.

Mas que raio de pergunta era aquela?

Olhou para o médico como se fosse um ser super estranho e respondeu:

-Não! Por que a pergunta?

-Bom, as taxas dele estão normais. Deduzi que o desmaio seria por abstinência, mas não creio que seja. – Disse pensativo.

Sakura olhou para ele e sorriu, deduzindo o motivo do desmaio.

-Talvez tenha sido pressão psicológica mesmo.

-Uhum.

-Enfim. Ele está bem, volta pra casa hoje mesmo. – Sorriu e dirigiu-se à porta do quarto.

-Obrigada, doutor. – Sorriu e viu o mesmo sair. – Acorda! – Balançou-o na cama. – ACORDA! – Gritou e o balançou.

-O QUÊ? – Acordou assustado e gritou. – Ah, sua louca! – Olhou-a irritado.

-Louca? – Lançou-lhe um olhar assassino.

-N-não, meu amor! Minha linda, rosada, princesa, gat-

-MAIS DOIS MESES DE GREVE! – Interrompeu-o cruzando os braços e bufando.

-MAS O QUÊ? – Desmaiou devido à surpresa que recebera.

-É isso mesmo Sasuke Uchiha! Mais do- Olhou para ele e o viu desmaiado. – Desmaiou de abstinência de novo? – Fez cara de saco e o sacudiu.

-O QUE É AGORA?

Sentiu os lábios dela tocarem o seu. Fechou os olhos apreciando a sensação que estava louco para ter à dois dias. Ela pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo e ele concedeu, deixando a língua doce e sedenta dela passar por seus lábios.

Enlaçou-lhe a cintura e ela rodeou o pescoço dele com os braços.

-Sem greve? – Perguntou separando-se devido a falta de ar.

-Sem greve, Sasuke. Sem greve. – Rolou os olhos e riu, beijando-o mais uma vez.

**...**

_E ai, pessoal? Como vão?_

_Espero que bem!_

_Bom, essa fic é presente de aniversário para a minha DIVONA __**Keiko Haruno Uchiha**__._

_Ela fez aniversário dia 17 e eu resolvi presenteá-la!_

_FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, DIIVOONA! *-*_

_É isso._

_Att de Impulso vindo ai!_

_Beijos!_

_JA NE!_


End file.
